User blog:Gunman for real/Cannibal
It was a stormy night in Thieves Landing, Henigan´s Stead. Lawmen Connor Callahan and Benton Manning shared a table. It was the fifth Liars dice game of the night. Connor had won two of them and Benton had won three. Maybe it wasn´t Connor´s night. Benton looked at his dice as he spoke. - I bet there are two fives.- Benton said. - Well, that´s a spot on.- Connor felt himself lucky, maybe he would win this match. The moment he saw Benton´s face, he knew he had won his two hundred bucks. - Looks like you hit the jackpot Connor.- Benton said, while he was opening his wallet. - Stop, you hearin´that?- Connor worried. - Damn right.- Benton said, and he stood up. They both put their hats and cocked their guns. A woman came crying to the bar. - My husband, my dear husband!- the woman said as she kept crying. - What happened with him ma´am? -Connor asked her. - I can´t find him, I fear he has been kidnapped. - Do you know anyone who could have done that?- Benton Manning asked the woman. - Maybe so.- she said as she cleaned her tears with a handcuff.- There was this man yesterday- she said- He was trying to steal my husband, then, he took his arm trying to bite him, and my husband hit him hard in the chin, he turned back and we haven´t seen him since that moment.- her eyes filled again with tears. - Would you please help me lawmen?- I can´t lose someone again, I really can´t. - Of course ma´am.- Connor told her.- We will.- He said as he left to saddle his horse, along with Benton. ------------ The next day, Connor Callahan and Benton Manning were already patrolling Cholla Springs. - You know Connor.- Benton said.- last week while investigating a murder in Blackwater, I found the corpse, when I saw every single vulture were strangely flying in one direction. - Hope to have such an easy task.- Connor said in arrogant voice. - Tomorrow, that idiot of Edgar Ross wants me to put an end to an innocent man. I think he is gettin' crazy this days. - Maybe he is.- Benton agreed. - You see that ?.- Connor asked. - What ?. - The vultures, let´s go.- Connor hit his horse. Benton galloped behind him. As they kept approaching the place, they saw multiple splats of blood and vultures flying high in the sky above them. - Something doesn´t smell well here Connor.- Benton told him. - Yeah.- Connor said as he cocked his LeMat revolver.- Rotten flesh. Suddenly, they started to hear a man shouting for help. - Help me please !- the voice sounded desperate.- Don´t leave me to this man, he´s crazy. - I should add some tomato sauce, what do you think?- A man covered in blood asked him. He was in a camp, near The Hanging Rock. A hogtied man and a fire were next to him. The lawmen dismounted their horses and took him by surprise. - Freeze, freeze goddamit ! - Benton shouted. Don´t you dare officer, get the hell away from me!- The crazy man shouted. - Ain´t no need for cannibalism, crazy fella- Connor told him. - And also ain´t no need of taking out that litle thing you´re stupidly carryin´ in ya´ shirt. - Hand it to us.- Benton said. - Please, don´t kill me, I will hand it to you inmimediatenly.- He said being scared. Connor was suspicious. The cannibal slowly turned back, while he put his hand in his shirt. He pulled the gun out ready to fire. The moment it happened, Connor dodged and put a bullet in his head with his LeMat revolver. - Probably this wasn´t his day.- Benton told him. - Yeah, poor little freak.- Connor agreed, while he removed dust from his coat. They proceeded to free the man. Benton cut the ropes and they left leaving the cannibal to the vultures. Connor put him in the back of his horse, and they rode to Armadillo. The woman was waiting there for them ------------ - What a day- Benton made Connor remember. Now it was another night in Thieves Landing, and Connor had another request. - I bet I can rip your ass in a chess match.- He said arrogantly. - Time to find out.- Benton told him. While they entered laughing to the bar. Category:Blog posts